


Quarta-feira de cinzas

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "A cinza cingia sua fronte, seus dedos apertavam o terço. Até o pôr do sol a marca permaneceu ardendo, como seu estômago vazio."





	Quarta-feira de cinzas

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tava sem sono, saiu isso aí. Eu não sou católica, então desculpa se ofendi alguém.  
> Eu sempre me perguntava o significado desse dia, ai o google me contou. Ou seria o garotinho da drabble...

 

A cinza cingia sua fronte, seus dedos apertavam o terço com força. Até o ocaso a marca permaneceu ardendo, como seu estômago vazio.

Aquela cor lembrava sua pele e olhar vazio, tão frios quantos os vestígios do pó que continuava arder.

\- Por que o frio arde, irmão?

A questão se repetia e repetia dentro da urna vazia.

\- Por que a brasa vira cinza, irmão?

O pó sublimava no ar, mas não virava incenso. A pergunta da criança voltava sempre.

\- Por que eu morri, irmão?

O tom acusatório inexistia, mas ele sentia a necessidade dele.

\- Por que quarta-feira de cinzas, irmão?  


End file.
